Since products throughout the conventional industry releases harmful gases or are manufactured using petroleum as a raw material, cost continuously increases due to exhaustion of petroleum resources, large amounts of energy are consumed in manufacturing processes, and large amounts of greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide, and the like, are released, which majorly contributes environmental pollution. In addition, at the time of burying these products, it takes a long time to biodegrade them, and at the time of burning them, harmful materials such as environmental hormone, poisonous gas, and the like, are released to cause serious environmental pollution, such that conversion to eco-friendly products has been required in the long term.
U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 20030013840 (Patent Document 1) discloses a polyalkylene carbonate copolymer capable of being hydrolyzed or biodegraded by microorganisms in order to protect the natural environment, and a method of preparing the same. The polyalkylene carbonate copolymer has a low thermal decomposition temperature, and excellent biodegradable properties; however, flexibility thereof is significantly deteriorated to thereby have a limitation in an applicable range thereof.
In order to solve the problems, polyalkylene carbonate and a copolymer thereof have been variously developed as a polymer using carbon dioxide as a raw material, and have various uses due to excellent, strength, transparency, barrier property, and clean burning property. However, since they also have low low-temperature resistance, tensile strength, and elongation, and rigid (brittle) property to thereby be limited to being used application fields including a packing film field requiring flexibility, there is a need for solving the above-described problems.